


Double the Love

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [29]
Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: 1970s Selina Kyle, Cosmic crisis, F/F, F/M, Modern Selina Kyle, mentions of Selina/Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A small cosmic crisis brings Selina Kyle from the 1970s into the modern world.





	Double the Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of SADIM. Prompt: Write the story you've been wanting to write.
> 
> I actually had two to choose from, but I chose this one. There's really no reason for it except I wanted to write some Selina/Selina action.

The sun turned purple, the usual sign of a cosmic crisis. It flickered and returned to normal.

Selina was out on patrol when she first spotted the anomaly. When it flickered back to normal, she had the strange feeling that she had been split in two. She paused on a rooftop, her hand going to her chest and the strange rushing of her heart. That’s when she saw it. A deep purple dress half hidden by a green cape fluttering around a pair of knee high black boots. Selina recognized it immediately. She had the same costume hanging in her secret closet.

She leaped off the rooftop, following this pretender. If someone thought she could go around like Catwoman, Selina would soon show her a thing or two. Several rooftops later, Selina caught up with her. She put one hand on her whip.

“Who are you?”

The other woman whipped around and Selina froze. She was looking at herself, but a herself around her same age, not a younger version, as she’d been when she’d worn that costume.

“Who are you?” the other Selina asked, one hand going to the cat o’ nine tails at her side.

Selina blinked, taking in her other self. “You’re me,” she said.

The two women eyed each other, each ready to strike if the other moved first. After a moment, they relaxed slightly.

“If you’re really me,” said the other Selina, “you’ll know who Batman is.”

Selina glanced around, but there was no one around to hear them. “Bruce Wayne.”

The other Selina straightened. “You are me.”

They let their hands drop and moved closer, each taking in the other.

“Who’s Robin?” the other Selina asked suddenly.

“Damian Wayne.”

Her eyes went wide. “Our son?” She sounded hopeful.

Selina shook her head. “Talia’s.”

Her face fell. “I see. What happened to Dick?”

Selina bit her lip. “He has a new identity now.”

“Oh. He’s still Robin where I’m from.”

“Where are you from?”

The other Selina shrugged. “Another Earth, I guess. I was out with Bruce when the sun went purple.”

“I was here alone,” Selina said. “How do you get back?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“What year is it where you are?” Selina asked.

“1979. What is it here?”

“2019.”

“Twenty—” The other Selina looked down. “Bruce must be old now.”

“No. He’s about my age,” Selina said.

“Our Earths must be on different times.”

“I guess.”

They were quiet for a moment before Selina offered to take them back to her apartment. “In case anyone familiar should drop by,” she said.

“Maybe we can figure out why I’m here,” said the other Selina.

Several minutes later, they were safely in Selina’s apartment.

“This was my place,” the other Selina said. “Only the name is different. But the layout’s the same.”

They removed their masks and for the first time looked each other in the face. It was like looking in a mirror, but an odd one. Selina hadn’t had her hair that long in years, and from the way her double was looking at her, she’d clearly never pictured herself with short hair.

“Are you and Bruce…?” she asked.

“What?” Selina asked. “We’re engaged, if that’s what you mean.”

“He proposed?” Her eyes lit up. “I keep hoping he will to me. But he’s so pigheaded.”

Selina smiled. “That’s for sure.”

A moment of silence fell over them, and Selina once again felt her heart begin to race. “When it happened,” she began, “did you feel anything?”

“When the sun turned?” The other Selina thought for a moment. “Yes, I did feel something. Something like being pulled apart. I thought it was because I came here.”

“I felt the same thing,” Selina admitted. “But I didn’t go anywhere.” She pulled off a glove and reached out for her double. The other Selina took her hand. The moment their skin touched, they felt a jolt of something.

Green eyes met each other and they held their breath. Selina moved first, leaning in to kiss herself. Her lips were soft and pliant. She absently wondered if this was how Bruce felt every time he kissed her. Slowly, they moved closer to each other, wrapping their arms around the other.

When they finally broke the kiss, Selina whispered, “Would you like—?” She didn’t get the chance to finish when her double said, “Yes.”

Selina took her hand and led her to the bedroom. They tumbled onto the bed, long nails trying to reach skin beneath their costumes. Selina unzipped her suit, letting her double take it off of her. When she was finished, Selina returned the favor, removing her dress and boots. Selina kicked off her own boots and climbed on top of her double.

“Have you ever done this before?” Selina asked.

The other Selina shook her head.

“Then allow me to educate you.”

Selina kissed her once, then trailed tiny kisses down her jaw, to her neck, and down to her breasts. She licked at one nipple, her hand going to her other breast to gently thumb it. The other Selina gasped as Selina sucked her nipple, softly teasing it with her teeth as it hardened. She moaned and Selina smiled, pulling off with a wet pop. Selina did the same to her other breast, until her nipples were erect.

Her double reached up and cupped Selina’s breasts in her hands, pinching her nipples until they hardened beneath her touch. Selina groaned and kissed her again, this time letting her double set the pace for their kiss. When they finally parted, Selina grinned and scooted down the bed.

She nipped the inside of the other Selina’s thighs, making her spread her legs for her. Selina leaned in and licked a line up to her clit. Her double’s leg twitched as Selina tongued her. She panted, small noises of pleasure coming out of her as Selina ate her out. She grabbed Selina’s short hair and held her down. Selina moaned into her pussy, lapping her up.

“Bruce…has never…” the other Selina said.

Selina raised her head. “Well, he should,” she said, licking her lips. “And he should often.”

Her double nodded, flushed, and Selina went back down on her. It wasn’t long before she came with a high whine, her leg twitching against Selina’s shoulder. Selina came up, licking her lips, and kissed her. Her double moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on Selina’s lips.

“I don’t know if I’ll be as good,” she said, after breaking the kiss. “But I can try.”

“I’ll guide you,” Selina said. They rolled over so her double was on top. “Just do what you do to yourself, and I’ll like it.”

The other Selina reached down and stroked Selina’s clit with one finger. Selina hissed and arched up, rocking her hips to get more. She worked small circles over Selina’s clit, occasionally dipping her finger down into her wetness to ease the friction. Selina groaned and kissed her shoulder and neck.

Finally, her double moved down her body, licking her the way Selina had done to her. They were so much the same. The same movements made Selina’s leg twitch against her double. Selina made the same noises as she had minutes before. And when Selina finally came, she did so with the same high whine that slowly sank into a low, throaty moan.

They lay beside each other, gently petting each other like cats. They kissed, hands running through their hair, legs entwined.

“I feel…more,” Selina said. “A little more complete again.”

“So do I,” her double said. “Maybe that’s what we needed.”

“Maybe.”

They lounged like that for some time, until the sun coming through the bedroom shade changed color again.

“I think I have to go,” said the other Selina.

They dressed and raced back out to the rooftops where they’d first been.

“Goodbye!” Selina called to her double.

She turned around to say something, but the sun flickered once again, and she was gone, leaving Selina to stare at an empty rooftop.

The comm Bruce had given her came to life.

“Selina. The Batcomputer picked up some sort of cosmic anomaly. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Bat,” she said, looking out at the empty rooftop. “Just fine.”


End file.
